Clarity (album)
|promotional singles = }}Clarity is Zedd's first studio album, as well as his debut. It was released on October 2nd, 2012, by Interscope Records. A deluxe edition of the album was released on September 24th, 2013. Background Singles Shave It Up Shave It was released by OWSLA as a single on October 4, 2011, and as an extended play (Shave It - The Aftershave) on November 8, 2011.Shave It – The Aftershave (Remixes) – EP by Zedd The track was shortened and renamed to Shave It Up for inclusion on Clarity; an extended play of around the same length as Shave It was also released exclusively onto Beatport on October 22, 2012.Shave It Up (Extended Mix) Spectrum Spectrum (featuring Matthew Koma) was released by Interscope Records as the lead single from the album on June 4, 2012.Zedd : Releases : Spectrum ft. Matthew Koma The song reached number one on Billboard 's Hot Dance Club Songs,Dance/Club Play Songs – Week of September 01, 2012 and the official video premiered on August 15, 2012.Zedd - Spectrum (Official Video) ft. Matthew Koma The EP was released on July 31, 2012, and contains 7 remixes from artists such as A-Trak, Armin van Buuren, Arty, Deniz Koyu and Congorock among others, alongside an acoustic version of the track, an extended version of the track, and Zedd's collaboration with Nicky Romero, Human.Zedd : Releases : Spectrum A remix contest was hosted on Beatport and received over 2000 entries; the winning remix was done by Shreddie Mercury, who also received an official release.Zedd – Spectrum 'Clarity' Clarity (featuring Foxes) was released as the album's third single on February 1, 2013.iTunes: Clarity (feat. Foxes) – Single by Zedd Prior to then, it had gained publicity after being performed alongside Alvin Risk on the Late Show with David Letterman on January 3, 2013, and a music video directed by Jodeb was released on January 11, 2013.Zedd – Clarity (Official Video) ft. Foxes 'Stay the Night' Stay the Night (featuring Hayley Williams of Paramore) was released as a single from the deluxe edition of the album and the fourth single overall on September 10, 2013. A preview was uploaded onto Zedd's official VEVO channel on September 4, 2013 and the music video on September 23, 2013. Other Songs Stache Stache is a promotional single from the album. The extended mix was the first to be released as a single exclusively on Beatport on October 9, 2012.Stache (Extended Mix) 'Codec' Codec is featured in the 2013 film Now You See Me and included on the accompanying soundtrack album. The song was also used in an advertisement for the Beats Pill.Meet The Beats Pills 'Fall Into the Sky' Fall Into the Sky was released as a free "Song of the Week" on the UK iTunes Store for the week ending February 23, 2014, to promote the UK release of the deluxe edition of Clarity.Fall Into the Sky (feat. Ellie Goulding) – Single by Zedd & Lucky Date Track listing 'Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks' Gallery Zedd(1.JPG Zedd.JPG Zedd0.JPG Zedd1.JPG Zedd2.JPG Zedd3.JPG Zedd4.JPG Zedd5.JPG Zedd7.JPG Zedd6.JPG Zedd8.JPG Zedd9.JPG Clarity (Deluxe Album).jpg|Deluxe edition cover art Clarity (Japanese album).jpg|Japanese cover art Trivia *All the songs are produced only by Zedd except for Fall Into the Sky and the Alive and Breakn' a Sweat remixes. References }} Category:Studio albums